Hook engageable loop fabrics are often used in medical and sports markets for applications such as straps, which may support medical devices on a patient, or in braces that may be wrapped around body parts, such as elbows or knees as a support. In these types of applications it is preferred that the straps be adjustable to conform to varying patient anatomies. Hook-engageable loop fabrics are often preferred over other mechanical fastening systems, such as tape, metal hooks or pin fastening systems, due to their ease of use.
The hook-engageable loop fabrics in these applications are normally laminated to foams or Neoprene polychloroprene to add comfort, stretch, or compress-ability. If reinforcing is needed in certain areas to immobilize fingers or joints, plastic or metal supports are sewn into the brace. In many cases an additional fabric is laminated to the opposite side of the hook engage-able fabric to improve comfort in cases where this laminate is to be used in direct skin contact. Many of these foam and Neoprene polychloroprene composite fabrics have poor air permeability that does not allow sweat and heat to move quickly away from the skin. In prolonged skin contact situations, bacteria can develop in this wet environment, resulting in odor, possible skin infections or dermatitis. In some products, the fabric used on the inside of the laminate in contact with the skin is an inexpensive tricot knit fabric.
In some laminates, such as Breath-O-Prene®, a hook-engageable fabric is laminated to a Neoprene polychloroprene on one side, and an inexpensive tricot fabric on the other. The Neoprene polychloroprene in this case is perforated to promote air penetration and moisture movement. Silver-Tec® brand laminate is similar to a Neoprene polychloroprene laminate and contains silver to provide anti-microbial properties. Despite the perforations in these products, air permeation is limited.
In some other cases an open, net-like fabric is provided, as in the Powerstretch-Rx® product available from Polartec and used on some Futuro® brand straps made by Biersdorf Inc. of Wilton, Conn., USA. This fabric is a non-hook-engageable knit spacer fabric with top and bottom fabric layers and yarns knit between the layers to space them apart. It is said to have moisture-releasing properties. Other brace straps, like the Futuro® Infinity precision-fit braces, advertise enhanced breathability and anti-microbial support. These laminates are foam laminates with a soft interior skin contact fabric laminated to a foam core, then laminated to an outer layer of hook-engageable loop material with holes on one side of the laminate that allow for some air and moisture transport.